The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of The Story of Terry the Penguin by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Emperor Heights". Plot (Back home at Emperor Village in the igloo house, Terri is having feelings for her son, missing him alot on the table) *Terri: Oh Terry, i really miss you alot. I hope you're back. *Germany: *open door* Oh hi there. Sorry to disturb you. I just want to have a talk with you Terri. *Terri: Germany, what do you want? *Germany: Oh nothing. I have strange feelings about the plan. Your son is missing and your mate is searching for him for the whole hour. Is that true? *Terri: Yes. It been only one hour already for him to come back. He is captured by the skuas. All thanks to the boss. *Germany: I see the point. We must set up gates so the predators won't get in. The bad thing is the skuas are the only ones to capture our chicks. *Terri: We better do it now. Just tell the elders about this. *Germany: Right away. Within' the time of age, we will sent gates and lock them for the predators to don't get in. (Meanwhile with Terry and Tress on a snowy plain) *Terry: How long is the Emperor Heights place? *Tress: Only a mile away from home. *Terry: I wonder how the place will look like? *Tress: We're almost there now. I see the footprints of penguins who has visit the land. *Terry: I didn't know that. It look like that new people are coming here. *Tress: New people? What do you mean by that? *Terry: Some are moving, some are coming here. Back in my homeland, we have a lot of emperors coming in. *Tress: Wow. I wish i can visit your homeland. *Terry: Sure. Right now, we're finally here. *Tress: Oh great. We made it in. (We are now at Emperor Heights, a town-like village place where emperor penguins reside or visit. Terry and Tress arrive at the daycare.) *Female Penguin #1: Oh hi there. You must be looking for Edwin. *Terry: Edwin? *Tress: Yes. He's my son. *Terry: Edwin is your son? I met him at school today. *Tress: I know. I drop him off just to take a nice relax walk. *Female Penguin #2: Sure. Edwin, your mom is here. *Edwin: Mommy? *Tress: Come to mommy. *Edwin: Mommy. *Terry: Um.....hi? *Edwin: Hey, did i know you from somewhere? *Terry: Yes. You met me at Emperor-Land. *Edwin: Got it. It's you. But what's your name? *Terry: I'm Terry the Penguin. *Edwin: We're all penguins. *Terry: Yes we are. That's our species. *Female Penguin #1: Well guys, you're off to go. *Terry: Bye. *Female Penguin #2: See you later. *Tress: Let's go home. *Terry: My home? Finally? *Tress: No. We're going to my home. *Terry: Aw man. I was so close. (At Edwin's igloo home) *Tress: Cooper, are you there? *Cooper: Yes. I am here baby. *Tress: How's work? *Cooper: It's fine. I have been packing fish for the elders. *Terry: Elders? *Cooper: Yes. We alway have elders in our land. *Terry: I have elders back at my homeland as well. *Cooper: Good for you. *Edwin: Hey Terry, wanna go check out my room? *Terry: Um, sure. *Edwin: Let's go then. (In Edwin's room) *Terry: Wow. Cool stuff. *Edwin: This is my room. Also, my bed feel snowy like a pack of ice. *Terry: My bed is also the same. *Edwin: So, how is your igloo is like? *Terry: It has stairs, but my parents have a room upstairs and mine's is next to the living room. *Edwin: Oh. I see your point. Wanna look at my sculpture collection? *Terry: Sure. I made these sculptures before. I have a ice stick to carry at the time i will fight the skuas. *Edwin: But i thought you were going to fight the polar bears. *Terry: I will fight the polar bears to get revenge. *Edwin: You will fight them. I trust you to do it. *Terry: I will stop them. King Polar is gonna lose. *Edwin: He will my friend. Let's just wait another day when you're ready. *Terry: But i am ready. *Edwin: Are you sure? *Terry: Yes. So i can teach Noah a lesson. *Edwin: Are you the penguin that got exiled from Emperor-Land? *Terry: Yes. One of the elders said that i'm a fool. I'm not a fool. *Edwin: No fools around will stop you. That's why i am your friend. *Terry: Cool. Is Dorcena alway with you? *Edwin: Dorcena? She's at the playground with Mary. Come on, we're going to see her. *Terry: Yes. I can't wait to see Mary again. (In the living room) *Edwin: Mom, dad, can me and Terry go to the playground? *Cooper: Are you sure? *Tress: I can trust two of you to come back on your own. Got it? *Terry: Yes. *Cooper: I don't want to see any boo boos from any skuas they bit from your feathers. *Edwin: We will promise to be safe. *Tress: Got it. Now go. (In the playground) *Edwin: Dorcena? Are you there? *Dorcena: Oh hi Edwin, i didn't know you were here. *Terry: Oh hi. *Dorcena: Wait. Is he from Miss Viola's class from Penguin Elementary? *Edwin: Yes. That's Terry. He must somehow run away from his parents. *Terry: Well, i was captured by the skuas. *Edwin: Skuas? *Dorcena: By who? *Terry: I said so. The Skuas. They captured me into their land and the smell is horrible back there. *Edwin: That's strange. Did you escape? *Terry: Yes. I escaped from them. Also, i want to defeat the polar bears in time so i can go home to my family. *Edwin: You will defeat the polar bears you say. *Terry: Yeah, i will defeat them. *Mary: Hey guys, i just want you to know that the skuas just ran off. *Terry: Mary? *Mary: Terry, it's you. *Terry: Wow. I didn't know you were here. *Mary: I am here to visit you. *Terry: What? Me? We met before. *Mary: Yeah. You met me at Miss Viola's class in Penguin Elementary. *Terry: Yes. That was back at Emperor-Land. *Mary: For sure? *Terry: Yes. Same class together. *Edwin: Alright. We are here for four. *Dorcena: Good meeting. *Terry: United at last. I think i can stop the polar bears on my own. *Edwin: Stop the polar bears alone? Terry, you gotta have a partner with you. *Terry: A partner? I don't need no partner. *Dorcena: You have to have one. You don't want to get lost. *Mary: I'll come with you. *Terry: Fine. You come Mary, i know you wanna be with me. *Mary: Yes. Now i'm in love. *Terry: Love? *Mary: Yes, that means we're together. *Edwin: See? I told you, you need a partner. *Terry: You win Edwin. You win. Now i'm off with Mary. *Dorcena: Go and kick some polar bear butt. *Terry: I will. I will stop them now. *Mary: We will do this together. *Dorcena: Take care. You are the man. (Terry and Mary left for the plains. Back at Polar Bear Land.) *King Polar: Have anyone seen any penguins yet? *Sharon: No. *Harold: No penguins seen to be found. *King Polar: Darn it. I was looking for one. Terry is that one penguin chick i need to kill. *Uncle Bradley: We have a snowstorm coming. Maybe we can take a look like the penguins trying to escape. *King Polar: Penguins? *Aunt Sally: Yes. I know you can do this. *Zyana: I think we can go. *King Polar: Right now? *Harold: Yes. Now we can go after those penguins. *King Polar: Alright. Now i can get my nerves on the, just in time. Finally. *Sharon: Let's get going. (As the Polar Bear Squad head off to the snowstorm, back with Tarry, he was searching for his son) *Tarry: Terry, where are you?! Are you there?! (Underwater, Leopardy was searching for penguins) *Tarry: Who's there? *Leopardy: *break the ice with his claws and make Tarry scream* *Tarry: *chasing away* Leopard seal! *Leopardy: Come back! *Tarry: Get out of here. *Leopardy: Don't make me leave. I will eat you apart. *Tarry: *hide in the snow blocks* *Leopardy: Where are you? I want a kill. *Tarry: *hold his ice stick* Okay, this may get a bit mature. *jump and hit the ice* Oops. (The ice cracks as Leopardy fears away) *Leopardy: Oh no. Stranger danger. *Tarry: Go away crybaby. I hate leopard seals like you. *Leopardy: Curse you! I'll get you next time. *Tarry: Go away. Right now, just go away. (The ice breaks as a circle as Leopardy swim away) *Tarry: That was quick. Now i have to find my son. (The snowstorm started and back at the Emperor Village) *Terri: Snowstorm is here. *Germany: We must step aside. We must tell later on. *Terri: But we should do it now. The Elders are outside. *Germany: They stay as a group to form a cuddle like in the mating seasons. Just stay with me. Cuddle and stay as a group. *Terri: Okay. You own me. Now we wait for the weather to stop. (Back with Terry and Mary, they are still on the snowy plain in the snowstorm) *Terry: I'm cold, do you know how long are we gonna get there? *Mary: I don't know. *Terry: Maybe, we could ask for help. *Mary: Why need all the help? *Terry: Because i don't know. I can find the Polar Bear Squad anywhere from the shadows we step on. *??? Group: Gegegegegegeggegeegegegege. *Terry: Mary! Did you hear that? *Mary: Yes. *Terry: I feel scared right now. Something is coming toward us. *King Polar: *he and his group arrives* Feeling scared? *Terry: King Polar! *King Polar: Terry! *Terry: Run! *Harold: Let's get them. (King Polar and the polar bears to chase Terry and Mary) *Mary: Terry, it is the polar bear group you met before. *Terry: Yes. It gotta be them. *Mary: How come they want to attack you? *Terry: They attacked a lot of penguin homes. I know they would go after the Emperor Nation for sure. (One of the polar bears use their claws to try and sharp them off. But they failed with Terry and Mary escaping to a hole to hide.) *Terry: Are we going to hide under the ice? *Mary: Yes. So we don't get killed. *King Polar: Everyone, get the baby penguins! *Harold: *try reaching Terry* It's too short. *Uncle Bradley: Can't reach. *Aunt Sally: Come on fluffy boy! Don't be scared. *Sharon: I get you. *Zyana: I will tag you all day long. *Harold: GIVE ME ONE! *Mary: No! *Terry: Help me! *Mary: Terry, no one is here to help us leave. *Terry: Now we're stuck. *King Polar: Guys, he don't want to get out. We failed and let's just move on. *Harold: Darn it Polar. *Sharon: Why can't we get the penguin and eat it for dinner. *Zyana: Yeah, why would you do that? *Aunt Sally: This stinks. *Uncle Bradley: There was also another baby penguin. But too reach to get it. (The Polar Bear Squad left and Terry and Mary get off the hole) *Terry: We did it. *Mary: We saved our life. *Terry: Thank god they left for good. *Mary: Should we continue on with our journey? *Terry: Um, sure. Let's just go. I hope the skuas doesn't try to catch us next. (Terry and Mary continue to walk on the snowy plains. Meanwhile at the skull section of Skua-Land.) *Boss Skua: Man, where can i find the baby penguin? *Dino: We can keep looking. We have been looking over a minute now. *Boss Skua: No. He escaped. Don't you remember? *Dino: Um. *Boss Skua: Liar! I'm sending a group of skuas to stop the baby penguin. *Dino: Go ahead. This is all you got all day. *Boss Skua: Boys, i found the location of Terry the Penguin! *Black Skua: Oh boy. Let's get that baby penguin before King Polar does! (The skuas fly over to find Terry. In the abandon penguin land.) *Terry: Wow. Look like someone don't make these type of igloos anymore. *Mary: I guess everyone moved to a different home. *Terry: Well, i guess i should be heading back to Emperor Village by now. *Mary: Wait. What if Edwin is worried about you? *Terry: But i don't live in Emperor Heights. He doesn't understand after all. *Mary: Listen, i think we should go back to the homeland. *Terry: Oh no. Now i have two problems to deal with. *Mary: What's the matter? *Terry: I got captured by the skuas, i escaped and found a place to relax. I'm nervous about my parents hosting a fake funeral for me. *Mary: Nah, it doesn't matter. You can stay with us anytime you wish. *Terry: Thanks. But home is far away. I have to return by the time Germany causes any trouble. *Mary: Wait. You mean the state the aliens came from to visit? *Terry: No. The elder penguin. He alway get nervous and mad everytime i walk up to him. He treated me bad when i was a baby. I should have never stayed there in the first place. *Mary: It's okay. I'm alway with you. (A skua sound headed to the abandon land) *Terry: What is that? *Mary: Look out. The skuas are coming! *Terry: Run! *Black Skua: Come back here! (Terry and Mary hide in one of the igloos as the skuas search for them) *Brown Skua: Where are they? *Dino: Keep looking. *Vinnie: Oh, i see them. *use his leg to claw the igloo, revealing to be two snowmans inside* What? *Frankie: They're fake. *Black Skua: I found the real one! *Terry: They caught us. *Mary: Run! *Black Skua: Go after them boys! (Terry and Mary jump to one of the ice cubes, hitting one of the skuas) *Frankie: They're over here! *Black Skua: Fry my feathers tonights. *Terry: Where are we going? *Mary: Into the cave! (Terry and Mary hide under the cave) *Dino: Do you see them? *Black Skua: No. They're gotta be somewhere. *Brown Skua: I see penguin footprints on the snow. *Frankie: Time for some killing. *Vinnie: I smell revenge. *Dino: Dig up. (The skuas dig the snow off the cave tunnel) *Terry: What are they doing? *Mary: Hide more. *Terry: A found a way out. Let's go. (Terry and Mary enter a hole to the secret cave room) *Terry: Wow. *Mary: Look at all the ice sculptures they made. *Terry: I claim a award for this. *Mary: This is so cool. Who came with all of this stuff? *Terry: I don't know. The idea sound great. A masterpiece i say. (Back at the Emperor Heights playground) *Edwin: Ta da. I build a snowmen. *Dorcena: I love it. *Tress: Edwin, we're back and i wonder where Terry went off to? *Edwin: He just ran off home. *Tress: Home? *Cooper: Oh no. He's not suppose to do that. There's skuas out there. *Dorcena: Skuas?! *Tress: What are we gonna do? *Cooper: Let's go. And what about the other kid? *Dorcena: Her name is Mary. *Cooper: Mary, right. We're saving her too. *Tress: Tell me why are we doing this? *Cooper: Because, the snowstorm is around close to home and it's dangerous for them to survive. We gotta get them back. *Edwin: Wait, he's in trouble? *Cooper: No. But he's in big trouble. We're gonna save him right now. *Tress: Kids, go home now. *Edwin: I'll stay with Dorcena for a while. (Back with Tarry, he found the abandon penguin land) *Tarry: The old home. The penguins used to live here. *Boss Skua: Hey! Get out of here. *Tarry: Boss Skua! *slap Boss Skua* *Boss Skua: Ouch! My face. *Tarry: Not again. What are you doing? *Boss Skua: Get out! Skuas, go get him! *Black Skua: Stop the emperor! *Tarry: No! NO! *get attacked by skuas* NOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Back in the Secret Cave) *Terry: What was that noise? *Mary: I don't know. I think it's a monster. *Terry: A monster? Like a horn of ice? *Mary: Or a sharp of a leopard seal teeth. *Terry: Let's get out of here. We know a way out. *Mary: Then let's go. (There is a way out. The blocked path is the one from the abandon penguin land.) *Terry: So this is a way out. *Mary: Yeah, but it's blocked. *Terry: What are we gonna do? *Mary: I don't know. We're trapped. *Terry: Bummer. We shouldn't have never went there in the first place. *Mary: Don't worry. We get out as soon as possible. *Terry: Fine. I hope Edwin and Dorcena come to save me and you. (The snowstorm is almost over and with Tress and Cooper) *Cooper: Where are the kids? *Tress: Keep looking. The snowstorm is almost over. *Cooper: Wait. I see skuas out there. *Tress: Come on, let's stop them. (Tarry is almost defeated by the skuas) *Tarry: Help me! *Boss Skua: No more. You're finally dead. (A pack of polar bears come to roar and scare off the skuas) *Dino: Polar bears! *Frankie: Let's fly out of here. *Vinnie: Adios! *Boss Skua: Darn it! Not again. Return home! (The skuas fly away as the polar bears glare at Tarry) *Tarry: You save me and what are you looking at? Have you not seen a penguin before? *Polar Bear #1: We are from the orders of King Polar. *Tarry: King Polar? That was my son heard before. *Polar Bear #2: Son? How could you have a son? *Polar Bear #3: We are trying to return home until the skuas ran away. We did scare them off we mean. *Tarry: You did and tell me where my son is? *Polar Bear #4: Capture him. *Polar Bear #5: *slip Tarry and grab him with his mouth* *Tarry: No! Why are you listening to me? *Polar Bear #6: Who cares? Bah bah bah. *Polar Bear #1: Alright. Look like the perfect dinner for us. Let's go until King Polar stave to death. (As the skuas fly away, Tress and Cooper found the abandon home) *Tress: There it is. *Cooper: Polar bears, what are they doing? *Tress: Terry talked about the polar bears back home. My son know all of this from Emperor-Land today. *Cooper: Our son did? *Tress: Yes. It's terrible and it gotta be them. *Cooper: Come on. We have to find them. (Back in the Secret Cave) *Terry: How long are we waiting for them to come back? We're just standing here like a snowman. *Mary: Don't worry. We will get out soon as possible. *Terry: Thanks to that hill crashing the land out. *Mary: I think it was a tunnel who caused the trap. *Terry: When there was earthquakes, lands started to crack and blocked everything out when the secret cave lead all the water away. This is what happen. *Mary: Oh. I guess we will have to survive here. (In the other side of the abandon penguin land) *Cooper: Keep looking, there gotta be a way to find them. *Tress: So many broken igloos. I wonder what happen to the entire land? *Cooper: It's old and rusty. What is this? *enter the broken igloo to see a broken emperor skull* Someone must have die in here. *Tress: Maybe it was the skuas who attack the old land. That why the elders abandoned it in the first place. *Cooper: Can there be a way out of this? *Tress: I know. The frozen lake. *Cooper: The frozen lake? *Tress: Let's go. (In the frozen wasted lake) *Cooper: Look like treasure boxes inside. *Tress: It all the waste. I can see it from here. *Cooper: This is all a shame. *Tress: There's a small crack on the spot. *Cooper: What is this then? (Under the tunnel where Terry and Mary are) *Terry: Wait. There's two people standing. *Mary: I think we're safe. (Up in the frozen wasted lake) *Cooper: I can tap dance. I know how it works. *Tress: Math? *Cooper: No. That's school stuff. I know the way. *tap dance* *Tress: What are you doing? *Cooper: There's no water. Now i can crack the whole thing up. *crack the ice* *Tress: Uh oh? (The ice breaks and Tress and Cooper fall to the spot where Terry and Mary are) *Terry: Tress and Cooper? *Cooper: TERRY AND MARY! I know you are in here. *Mary: Wait? Why are you mad at us? *Cooper: I know you two ran off alone in the snowstorm and trap yourself in here like magic. Big trouble for both of you. *Terry: No. I don't want to get in trouble. *Mary: Me too. *Tress: I'm sorry kids. Listen to Cooper. *Cooper: Let's go. Both of you. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 8) Previous: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Spin-Offs Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions